Planet
The Planet (Currently called K1a) is the fourth planet from the Star, and the only one known to house life. It was formed ~4.3 billion years ago. The planet, during one solar orbit, rotates 462 times, thus, one year equals 462 days. There is one satellite which revolves around the planet. The population of "Homo Sapiens" is over 14 500 000, and they all depend on the natural resources the planet provides. Currently, the planet is in the middle of the "Northgrippian" Age. "Homo sapiens" have developed many various cultures; totally roughly 39 groups. History Main Article: History of Planet Formation The planet was formed when rock and atmospheric dust collected together about 4.34 billion years ago. Upon the first several million years, due to the lack of an atmosphere, the temperature was very hot, causing there to be much molten rock at the surface. Many volcanoes litter the surface. The oceans formed from water vapor and ice which accumulated over time from varies comets, asteroids, and other space objects which impacted the planet. One such object was a dwarf planet which ended up becoming the moon. Abiogenesis and Evolution Around the beginning of the "Archean" Eon life begun on the planet when chemical reactions formed the first self-replicating molecules. Over the next billion years or so, life would grow, and adapt to the environments, leading to the development of photosynthesis. Over further time, life continued to evolve from simple single-celled organisms to complex beings. Throughout the course of life, there have been many mass extinctions, which helped pave the way for new species and grow and evolve. Eventually, life gave rise to the "Homo sapiens" who developed languages, tools, and cultures. Physical characteristics Tectonic Plates The crust of the planet is broken into segments called continental plates. Slowly over time, the plates move around the planet, creating, distorting, and destroying land masses. There were 13 major plates: "West Laurasia", "East Laurasia", "South Laurasia", "Pacific", "Antarctic", "Arctic", "Gondwanan", "Parpolar", "Polar", "Atlantic", "Indian", "Greenland", and "Island". Cratons "Ancient Northern", "Ancient Western", "Ancient Eastern", "Dateline", "Southern Impact", and "Eastern Newfound" Continents The planet has 5 continents; each its own individual landmass. As of 16 000 years ago, only three of the continents had people living on them. The continental landmasses are: "America", "Gondwana", "Greenland", "Arctic", and "Antarctic". Hydrosphere Having liquid water on the planet is something unique. The hydrosphere constitutes for of the oceans, lakes, ponds, steams, and so forth. Most of the planet's surface is covered by water. The three chief oceans are: the "Pacific", "Tethys", and "Atlantic". Orbit and Rotation Orbit The planet orbits the star once every 462 planetary days. Rotation The planet's rotation, or planetary day, is about 20 hours. Axis The axial tilt of the planet is 25°. Due to the tilt, sunlight is dispersed differently depending on the location on the planet, as well as the time of year. This is the cause of seasons, each of which last for an average period of 115.5 days. The tropical regions of the planet would be located withing 25° of either side of the equator, and with poles outside of the 65° area. Habitability The planet is considered habitable due to the meeting of requirements to sustain life. The planet hosts a variety of climates and biomes, which are home to a variety of plants and animals. Humans so far have only resided in a small portion of these biomes. Natural products, such as food, water, oxygen, and wood are all used and harvested by humans. Human Geography As of 8000 BP, "Homo sapiens" have spread to cover three of the five continents covering the planet: "America", "Gondwana", and "Greenland". The study of land, features, and navigation have been an aspect of some cultures, but still remain quite primitive. Mainly due to the vast majority of land discovered being in the northern hemisphere, most of the population also resides in the northern hemisphere. Moon The Moon is a terrestrial planet-like body orbiting the planet. It was created when a large planet crashed into K1a, causing much dust and rock to fling up into space. Due to the massive amount of force from the crash, the planet ended up rotating off-balance, with an eccentricity of 25°. Due to the massive size of the moon, ocean tides occur. Category:Planet